Don't Feed The Dragon
by trearoos
Summary: This story gives a whole new meaning to the rule, "Only Feed Your Dragon Once A Day."


**This is my first DragonFable Fanfic. Starring Orbit, my character.**

Orbit groaned in frustration outside the little cottage she had bought two days ago. Her baby dragon, Draco, had just burned another pile of hay. That hay was for changing his bed.

"Draco," Orbit said to the little green dragon, "Why can't you learn to behave? I taught you a new skill today and you're just using it to destroy things."

Draco screeched in a rude way and marched inside with his nose in the air. Orbit shook her head and followed him. Once she got inside she looked at the bag of dragon chow in the corner of the room. She knew the rule was to only feed him once a day, but what harm could it do to feed him again? Besides, it would help him become a strong baby dragon in one day. Orbit grabbed the bag.

"Oh, Draco," Orbit called out, "you still hungry boy?"

Draco looked at her, sure there was a catch. Orbit pulled out a treat and waved it in front of him.

"They're tasty," Orbit said, "They'll help you grow big and strong, and you'll be able to gobble up lots of monsters."

Draco ran up to the bag and jumped in. Crunching could be heard, then burping. Orbit looked in the bag and saw Draco sleeping with a full tummy. She smiled and put him to bed.

_**DF**_

Orbit awoke to the sound of stomping and growling. She sat up in bed and saw gigantic footprints in the ground. Orbit was confused. She didn't have a dragon amulet. How...? Orbit grabbed her staff and ran outside. In Falconreach, some of the buildings were either broken or on fire. Ash Dragonblade noticed Orbit and frowned. Hard. Orbit knew this was her fault somehow. She then noticed the rest of the townspeople fighting something big in the distance. She rushed over to see what was happening.

Robina was firing arrows at the monster.

"What's going on?" Orbit asked her.

"I think you should stay out of this," Robina said sternly.

"Why?" Orbit asked, "What's wrong?"

"We helped you get that egg," Valencia said to her, "and you chose to abuse your responsibilities for it?"

"I still don't understand," Orbit replied, "What is that thing anyway?"

"That," Robina said, pointing to the monster, "is your dragon. It's Draco."

Orbit looked up at the monster and saw thyat it was in fact, Draco. In his grown dragon form. And he was very angry.

"Because you fed your dragon too much, he grew into a monster," Valencia said, "That's why you were told to only feed him once a day. So this wouldn't happen."

Orbit started to feel really guilty. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Suddenly Draco started to lower his foot on her.

"Orbit!" Valencia yelled.

Orbit looked up and quickly put a shield around herself, causing only a little bit of harm. Orbit stood up with a few cuts and bruises.

"I need to stop him," she said.

"But how?" Robina asked, "You can't handle a grown up dragon without a dragon amulet."

"I increased his skills by doing this," Orbit said, "I should be able to control him."

She walked towards the giant dragon. All the others could do was watch. Orbit stood in front of Draco looking very serious.

"Draco?" Orbit called up to him, "I'm still your master. Listen to me. I got careless. I tried to make you strong on my own. But I was wrong. I need a dragon amulet to make you strong. Not a bag of food. I was stupid. Now you will resume your young form right now."

Draco looked down at the tiny mage and roared in her face.

"Very well," Orbit said, raising a glowing hand, "You leave me no other choice."

Draco began to fall down over the townspeople. They all ran out of the way. All except Orbit, who Draco landed on top of. The townspeople all watched in shock as the enormous dragon shrunk into a tiny baby. Then they saw Orbit lying in the grass with her eyes closed, covered in wounds. Valencia and Robina rushed over to Orbit's limp body, not sure if she was dead or alive. Suddenly a red potion dropped out of the pouch on Orbit's belt. Valencia picked it up and looked at it. Robina knew what she was thinking. If Orbit was alive, the potion would wake her up. She gently tipped the potion in Orbit's mouth. Orbit slowly opened her eyes.

_**DF**_

Orbit called Draco into the room and gave him a treat. "No more until tomorrow," she told him. Draco nodded in agreement and went off to play. Orbit lay down in her bed and thought of what quest lay in wait for her tomorrow.


End file.
